


Equinox

by Tarlan



Series: Dark Gift [13]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris keeps a secret from Vin, much to Vin's pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equinox

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **slavelabour** for Halloween Trick-or-Treat 2011

Chris loved the autumnal equinox, knowing that from this day onwards the nights would grow longer until the winter solstice. Each day would grant him a few more minutes with Vin beyond the confines of a dark cellar, time to love and laugh...and feed. J.D. would laugh and tell him to head far north in the summer, or travel across the world to where the seasons were reversed but Chris loved the rolling plains of what he still called the Old West...and home.

With the fortune they had amassed over the centuries, he had overseen the construction of a small mansion on the land that he had once owned as a mortal. If was far more opulent than the shack that had become derelict over time; made of stone, with heavy shutters on every window to keep out the deadly rays of the sun during the daylight. Stone had a way of enduring far longer than wood, and Chris hoped to spend centuries in this place with Vin.

He had built a corral and filled it with good livestock, and Chris could hear the snickers of the horses, reminding him of all that he had once hoped to acquire in his mortal existence. Although unnecessary as a mode of transport, he and Vin still enjoyed the pleasure of riding across the empty plains, feeling the strength of a powerful horse beneath them, hooves thundering over the hard ground.

Chris had been careful, hiring construction workers from the city to avoid too much contact with the few people who populated the region. It was easier if the locals never saw them for then they would need no explanation for why he and Vin never seemed to age. The construction workers had all returned to the city now, their work completed, and Chris took a surprised Vin by the hand as he led him through the empty rooms of the mansion.

"It's like a blank canvas," Vin stated softly, his voice filled with pleasure and awe, and Chris grinned because that had been his intention. They could spend an eternity working on each room but Chris knew they would likely complete the main decoration and have the mansion furnished before Christmas.

"Well?"

"Hell, Chris. Ain't sure how you kept this a secret but I sure ain't complaining." His supernaturally sharp blue eyes sparkled in pleasure as he turned and wrapped his arm around Chris, drawing him in for a deep yet tender kiss. A sharp canine grazed Chris's lip, spilling a bead of blood that Vin lapped up eagerly before the tiny cut healed. He drew back, still grinning. "You picked out a room for us?"

"Figured I'd let you choose."

Vin climbed the wide staircase and moved from room to room with Chris only a step or two behind. Chris had designed every room, right down to a second, deep basement that was accessible only through a series of secret passages from any of the main rooms. He had learned that trick from the castle in Europe and had removed the second basement and those passages from the blueprints before the plans were lodged by legal requirement. The mansion itself was owned by a shell corporation that J.D. had set up so they could avoid the legalities pertaining to ownership by individuals, and the seven held all of the shares.

Vin reached the room that Chris hoped he would choose for them. He had designed it with a wide balcony so they could sit and watch the stars together. It looked out over the back of the house with the corral off to one side and the wide expanse of land empty all the way down the silvery line of the brook flowing across the land.

Vin turned and grinned, nodding once and mind-whispering his decision. With preternatural speed Chris disappeared, returning moments later with blankets and bedrolls that he had stored along the hallway a few days earlier. Vin was outside on the balcony, staring up at a clear night's sky.

"See only one problem being right out here, Chris. Pickings'll be slim."

"Hell, Vin. Plenty of cities and towns within an hour's reach of here...unless you ain't up to a little flying these days, old man," Chris teased.

Vin grabbed Chris and bit the side of his neck, lapping at the trickle of blood. "Ain't but a day older than you, Chris," he whispered in Chris's ear, knowing they counted their years from the day they were given Lestat's dark gift. Vin breathed in deep and sighed. "What say we go grab ourselves a takeout from Tucson?"

Chris licked his lips in anticipation as they leaped off the balcony and headed into the night...together.

END


End file.
